1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for storing security keys in a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for encrypting and storing security keys in a mobile communication terminal so as to prevent unauthorized use of the security keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System/Global System for Mobile communication (UMTS/GSM) system provides a personalization function for allowing a specific terminal to use only a specific Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. Examples of the personalization are network personalization, network subset personalization, service provider personalization, corporate personalization, and SIM/USIM (Universal SIM) personalization that are defined in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
The personalization function allows a specific terminal to use only a specific SIM card, by using an International Mobile Station Identity (IMSI), a General IDentifier 1 (GID 1) or a GID 2 that is stored in the SIM card.
When a personalization function is enabled in a mobile communication terminal, the use of a SIM card is restricted. A prestored control key is used to disable the personalization function of the mobile communication terminal, i.e., to remove the restrictions on the use of the SIM card. The control key is randomly generated using the seed of a process program, and the generated control key is stored in the memory of the mobile communication terminal in the form of a decimal number. The seed of the process program is used to randomly generate not only the control key but also security keys that are used for receiving services such as e-mail and mobile banking.
Recently, hackers have been successful in their attempt to compromise the security of the Internet, thus leading to unauthorized use of the security keys (e.g., control keys) of mobile communication terminals and service providers. Security programs such as the 128-bit Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) algorithm, has been developed to prevent the unauthorized use of the security keys.
A conventional mobile communication terminal generates a security key using the conventional security program and stores the generated security key in its memory. However, the conventional security program merely enhances the security effects on the generation of the security key. Therefore, it is still possible to easily obtain the security key by illegally accessing and dumping the mobile terminal memory. This causes the unauthorized use of the security key and the mobile communication terminal.